


Highlander Farewell

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Highlander Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Highlander Farewell

**HIGHLANDER FAREWELL**

There's a wonderful little musical playing here in downtown Greenwich Village, called 'The Fantasticks.' It has been playing continuously for over 30 years - a world record, I believe. They recently made it into a movie, but the movie is not expected to be very good. The play is simple and of course, TPTB could not leave it alone. 

Anyway, one of the highlights of this beautiful story is a song called 'Try to Remember.' It reminded me of 'Bonny Portmore', in that it is a simple, beautiful, lament for something lost and greatly missed. I thought that it would be an appropriate melody for my homage to Highlander:TS. 

If you know the melody, this is to the tune of 'Try to Remember.' I am sure many of you have heard it at some time or another. 

**Remember Highlander**

1\. 

We'll always remember,   
The days of Highlander,   
Through tears of loss,   
We'll view its splendors.   
With each new immortal,   
That opened a portal,   
The passions flamed,   
Now smoldering embers. 

It gladdened our days,   
In so many ways,   
It taught us that Faith,   
Can defeat Evil's pressure. 

Keep safe this perfection,   
In mem'ry's collection-   
As Treasure. 

2\. 

The Game was heart-rending,   
The battles unending.   
We cheered as horror,   
Changed to gladness.   
Mercy and Justice, Honor and Friendship,   
Weapons of power,   
Against Evil's madness. 

Its soul was its story,   
The players, its glory,   
The joy and the sadness,   
Too deep to measure. 

We witnessed its birth,   
And attest to its worth-   
As Treasure. 

3\. 

This jewel blazing brightly,   
Graced TV screens nightly,   
With warmth and love,   
And deeds of daring.   
A vision of wonder,   
The lightening, the thunder,   
Entranced our souls,   
So strong the caring. 

How can we recapture,   
The drama, the rapture?   
The stage now is darkened,   
And gone, the pleasure. 

But we will remember,   
The shining Highlander-   
And Treasure. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
